Invicta
157 |activenations = 84 |percentactive = 54% |totalstrength = 4,163,108 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 26,517 |totalnukes = 799 |score = 15.93 }} Invicta is an alliance on Purple trading sphere, created by Dawny and DoubleU, formerly of the alliance Novus Orbus, on 26 May 2007. They were later joined by fellow ex-Novus Orbus Steve927 and King Hobbs, and Synagence from Illuminati. Government Structure Invicta's operation has been described as a "dictatorship by consensus" – that is, while the President can rule with unilateral authority, it is well-established precedent that he or she consults with the ministers appointed by him/her. In addition, amendments to the Charter require Presidential approval before going into effect, and although a membership vote on the amendment is required, it technically is in effect upon the President approving it. Invicta's Charter provides for the appointment of a vice president and such "officers of state" as the president deems necessary. Traditionally, the most senior of these officers are called ministers, of which there are currently seven: Foreign Affairs, War, Finance, Neighborhood Development, Internal Affairs, and the Purple Team Senator (who holds a rank commensurate with the ministers). The ministers are granted the authority to appoint deputy ministers to assist them as they see fit. However, all members of government serve at the pleasure of the president and can be removed at any time. Invicta, by way of its merger with PAW, formerly had in place the Kansouri Merit Plan of routine confidence votes. Its rare implementation, in addition to Invicta's population blossoming to as high as 300 during the Continuum-GPA War, eventually led to formalized, regular retention votes enacted through the Springdale Convention. These were subsequently eliminated in March 2009, whereupon Invicta reverted to the "benevolent dictatorship" model upon which it was founded. :See also: Invicta's First Charter ::See also: Springdale Convention of 2008 History *Invicta was formed on 26 May 2007, after DoubleU and Dawny left Novus Orbus over fears that NO's former tyrannical leader would regain power and slowly destroy the alliance. September 2007, Invicta did not fight, instead choosing to aid UPN financially. *June 2008, Invicta began restructuring its government. By way of a Charter amendment, the sole remaining Secretary of State (Atlashill) was named Vice President. *On 12 August 2008, Dawny announced her retirement, designating Atlashill as her successor. *Following a largely quiet term of five months, Atlashill retired from the Presidency on 19 January 2009, and was succeeded by Jorost. Jorost continues to serve as President to this day. The Ministries * Jorost: President of Invicta and Font of Honour ::The President reigns supreme in the Alliance, his word is law. The only way for the President to be removed with out him stepping down is for the two Co-Founders to remove him from power. * Waltar: Vice President :: The VP is the Presidents right hand, handles all matters in the absence of the President. This position is appointed by the President and the VP is the successor in the event the President steps down or is removed. * Vacant: Chief of Staff ::The Chief of Staff is responsible for the day to day activities within the Alliance. The CoS is also the third in command of the Alliance. * Amonra: Purple Team Senator ::The Purple Senator of Invicta is their choice of who they run in the Purple senate race. * President Gunn: Minister of Internal Affairs ::The Minister of Internal Affairs handles trials, disputes, and is in charge of demasking former members. * Buddyboyrollin: Minister of War ::This is the person in charge of all War related matters when Invicta marches on her enemies. * Learz and Father Christmas: Minister of Finance ::The Minister of Finance handles finance requests, runs aid programs, arranges tech deals. * Dan2680: Minister of Foreign Affairs ::The Minister of Foreign Affairs handles the interactions between other alliances, signing treaties, arranging protectorates to be signed. * Atlashill: Neighborhood Development Office ::This minister is in charge of working with Invicta's Protectorates and is the main go to guy for the members of those Protectorates. * Samus: Press Secretary ::This minister is in charge of reports OWF and the public image. * Sir Glen: Webmaster ::The Webmaster is like the ultimate Admin of the forums of Invicta. He makes everything run smoothly. International Relations : ''See Also: Treaties of Invicta = See Also = Category: Alliances